Pieces of Destiny
by lotrfangirl16
Summary: Cinderella's daughter has never truly lived life to its fullest-rather she preferred the familiarity and welcome of her home-at least until she meets Liam, the son of Flynn Rider. She and her friends must battle their own problems, as well as the growing threat of the shadow... Note: Title and rating may change
1. Chapter 1

I was bored.

Like, really bored.

You might be thinking, How can she live in a castle and still be bored?

Well, its possible.

Yes, this castle may have more than a hundred rooms, with plenty to do. But that doesn't make me not bored.

I wouldn't be this way if my mother wasn't so picky. There is like a swimming pool, a billiards table, a sauna, a mini shopping mall, an archery range, a dueling court, and like a thousand other different activities. Not to mention a frappe shop.

But no. My mother says that all of these are unladylike. Well then why, for cripes sake, do we have all of these things in the castle? For the rats?

Well yeah, my moms Cinderella. Have courage and be kind and all of that. My mom was like that for a long time, until she got a rebel daughter. Like now, she's like: Watch movies in your room and stay away from men. Cindy's got some edge.  
Well, the only reason my mom wants me to stay away from men is because I am only 16, and also, I am apparently already engaged. To a guy I know nothing about.

Great.

What really drives me nuts though, is when my maids come into my room when I'm binge watching Lord of the Rings, come around me, and start trying to soothe me. Like they'll say things like: 'I bet he'll be really hot and rich."

Is that all they think I want?

I want a partner who will truly care about me, not for my money or my looks, but for something much deeper. But yet again, apparently my mom and my dad didn't get to know each other. My Dad was just like: "She's hot!" And then he chased her down until he found her, and then they got married. There was no relationship between them of any substance.

My friend, Maira, Merida's daughter, comes in, and plops down on my bed beside me. Taking out one of my earbuds, she looks into my eyes.

"Whats up?"

I look up to see the friendly face of Maira. She has long, dark brown hair that she prefers to braid or put up, to keep it out of the way. But today, I see that she has left it down to make me happy. I honestly love her hair any way she puts it, but I like it best when she leaves it down. It is so soft, silky, and wavy. It's any girls dream.

Several tiny freckles lie on her nose, but not really dark or anything. They look really cute, actually, but she hates them.

A warm smile graces her full, pink lips that need no gloss or lipstick to give them color.

She is welcome, indeed.

"Are you ok?"

I look back up at her. "Yeah, of course I'm ok."

"Are you sure?"

"Of course I'm sure. Why wouldn't I be?" I look at her curiously. "Why are you wondering?"

"Oh, it was just the really distressed look you had on your face when I walked in the door."

"Seriously, Mari, nothing is wrong."

"Ok, well, lets go get coffee then."

Maira has grown rather attached to the frappe shop in my family's castle.

Rather, attached is a bit of an understatement.

Like seriously, she is addicted to that place. I can't think of a time she has come over when she didn't get her regular chocolate caramel brownie frappe. She loves that place. I even catch her in there sometimes getting seconds.

She practically drags me to the frappe shop, which conveniently is right across the hall. If it was downstairs, I don't believe my arms or legs would still be attached to my body. I make plenty of visits to that place, and most of the time, I don't buy anything.

We get in line, (there is none, of course) and the lady at the counter (who like knows both of us really well by now)asks for our orders.

Before Maira can respond, I say calmly: "Large Chocolate caramel brownie frappe."

Maira immediately says for me: "Large Toffee fudge frappe."

"Medium." I say. "Large is a bit too…large."

We get our frappes a minute later, and after I have tied my sneaker laces, we head out into the world. Maira usually spends her time out here watching cute guys, shopping, and shooting arrows at a range.

Maira really is different and yet the same as her mom. Like, she loves archery and riding horses, and she is totally hates dressing like a princess. It took a lot of convincing from her other relatives and friends to get her to put on a thin layer of red lipstick. Other than that, she has no makeup on, except for a light brushing of mascara. The only reason she really wears these is because, unlike her mom, Maira is eager to find the right man. Maira tends to be pretty flirty with guys, while on the other hand, I don't avoid them, but I don't hang too far into the crowd. They can get kind of…..weird. Me-rich, kind of pretty princess with a sass level that could

Not like being sassy is a bad thing. Trust me, I ought to know.

"You know Fabian? The guy in our class?" She asks me.

"Yeah, I know who he is."

"Yeah, but do you know him at all?"

"No, not really."

"Dang it!" Maira makes a sad face. "I was hoping you could introduce me to him. I kind of like him."

"Maira, he already has a girlfriend."

"Not anymore. He just broke up with her. She was a real jerk."

"Well then I don't blame him." I say, trying to hide my amusement. Maira is amusing to watch when she likes a guy.

"I mean," Maira says, "He is kind of cute and all."

"Who is?" A new voice comes up from behind us.

"Oh, hi Snow." I say neutrally.

Snow is Elsa's daughter, and heck, a lot like her mom. She absolutely will not go on a date with any guy, cute or no. She believes in being independent, sort of like Merida, but even Merida fell in love at some point. Snow on the other hand…..she looks forward to being a spinster. A sassy, rebel, independent spinster. She'll be the assassin old lady that throws her knitting needles into invader's guts when she's old. I chuckle at the thought.

"What's so funny?" Snow frowns at me.

Snow has long, soft, silky chestnut hair that she loves to braid. She knows more braids then I know guys. And with over a hundred male servants in the castle, that's a lot of braids. She has unblemished pale skin with an occasional birthmark. Her long, black lashes blink in the sunlight, and her ruby red lips quiver at a sudden wind. Snow, however, is extremely disappointed and hurt at one thing. Though she is a great deal like her mother, Snow did not inherit one thing from her:

Snow never received her mother's ice powers.

That one thing totally ruined Snow. She was and still is pretty depressed over it. She feels like it cripples her: being without that one special part of her mother.

I want to do everything I can to help her find a way to get the powers, but I'm worried at one thing: that its impossible.

There is no such word for Snow.


	2. Chapter 2

Pieces of Destiny-Chapter 2

More than anything, I want to help Snow. I want to heal her. Not only is she lacking the powers of her mother, she has to pay for it. Her mom treats her really well, but her dad is cold to her, because she is without those powers.

She acts normal, but I know she lets it out the moment she closes her bedroom door and is alone. I've seen her cry too many times to just watch anymore.

I've told her a million times that it doesn't make a difference to me whether she has powers or not. She will always be my friend, powers or no.

After some thought, I remember Maira is next to me.

"Destiny, are you thinking about Snow?"

Almost unconsciously, I nod my head. "I want to help her."

"You know that is pretty much impossible." Maira looks at me.

"What about the old witch? The one that "helped" your mom?"

"Are you kidding me? She's probably long dead, and her daughter went into hiding long ago. Plus, I would never trust her." Maira frowns. "Remember what happened to my grandma?"

Oh yeah. I almost forgot Queen Eleanor got turned into a bear cause of the witch. Duh.

"What about the fairy godmother?" Maira asks.

"Fairy godmother?" I let out a snort, which is very unladylike, according to my mom. "She's too couch potato to help. Plus, her magic has faded some due to her absorbance in the TV."

"What was that about a fairy godmother?"

"Oh, hey Blanche." I try to sound indifferent. Out of all the princess girls, Blanche is one of my least favorites. She has long strawberry blonde hair with several red highlights, crystal blue eyes, lips red as blood (which are actually creepy in my opinion), a tendency to wear super short shorts, and to constantly be in the spotlight.

Like seriously, there are just times when she'll freeze, pull out an apple, hold it out in front of her, and stare at it intensely. Her hair even starts blowing softly in a sudden wind.

Where did the fans come from? It's really weird. But to be honest, I have a feeling that she has a fan-operating crew following her everywhere. They still aren't probably getting paid fairly. Nobody working for Snow White and Her Prince does.

Like Snow White always says: "Whistle while you work." But that still doesn't mean that her workers shouldn't get fair pay! Snow White probably thinks that her smiles are enough pay.

Let it go, Snow. You aren't a fav princess anymore for a reason.

"Nothing." I say as quickly as I can. If Blanche figures out that the fairy godmother wasn't actually decapitated by an evil platypus, she will totally be begging me to get the fairy godmother to grant her a wish.

First of all, the fairy godmother is, like I said before, fat and lazy, and second, she would never grant Blanche's wish. And then Blanche would get her parents to sue, and then the whole world would be cast into caous.

No one really likes Snow White's family, but they are so rich, and have so much influence, that we kind of don't want to get on their bad side.

"Are you sure it's nothing?" Blanche looks at me cautiously. "Did you get another fairy? I was so depressed when the last one got killed by an evil goose."

"Platypus." Maira and I say at the same time. The lie is so ridiculous that it's funny. And the fact that Blanche believes it is even funnier.

"Platypus, goose, whatever." Blanche says in her famous ice-queen tone. "What really matters is that she's gone. How am I supposed to get a frappe shop like Destiny's?"

"Is that all you really want?" I ask.

"Yeah, but fancier. Yours is kind of shabby."

Maira rolls her eyes at me, clearly asking me for permission to bring out her weapons.

I shake my head, regretfully. "And no, I did not get another fairy. Why would I?"

"So you can get your wishes granted!"

"Why would I do that? I have plenty of stuff."

"Well, you could at least wish for a prince. I mean, I know you are depressed and all after Luke broke up with you."

"Blanche!" Maira says, sharply.

Blanche knows my weak spot. Luke is the son of Phillip, my friend Rose's sister, and my former date. He was so sweet, and caring…..he always stood up for me. Then a dark haired beauty stole his attention, and he decided to break up with me because he thought I was too clingy, and jealous.

Jealous? How could I not be jealous when some girl steals away the person who has my love? I had no chance once he saw her…tall, black haired, bright eyed, curvaceous girl. He ditched me in a matter of days.

I haven't dated anyone since. To be honest, maybe it's because I still love Luke, even though he hurt me so much.

Rose doesn't reject me, actually, she has gotten closer to me in friendship after we broke up. Partially cause she thought he was a jerk anyway, and partially since she and I have been friends since pre-school, and we aren't just going to let it end because of some jerk who only has an eye for women's looks, not what's inside.

Blanche seems to know that her arrow has hit home, and a tiny smirk creeps onto her face.

"By the way, Blanche, her last date was a jerk." Rose comes up out of nowhere. "So I wouldn't stress the point. Besides, there is James, you know…."

Blanche pales. She and James were dating before, but they broke up because James thought Blanche was too snobby, and Blanche thought James wasn't spending enough time with her.

Rose's face, framed with strawberry blonde hair, is furious. She has always stood up for me, sort of like her brother, at least before we broke up. She wears a sleeveless pink dress with black leggings, and her eye makeup only makes her look angrier. Her fists are balled up, ready to fight. Blanche has never been a friend of hers.

Just then, a group of guys walk by, waving to us. Everyone but me waves and winks back. The boys come towards us.

"Oh no, here they come." I whisper to Maira.

"Hey, just be yourself. If they don't like you that way, they aren't worthy of you. You shouldn't have to change your personality for a guy."

"Thanks, Maira."

There are four guys: two blonde guys, and two dark haired guys.

"Ladies," Rose says, "this is Tony." She points to a blonde guy. "Finn and Eric." She grins. "And Liam."

The dark haired boy makes a small smile in my direction. One of the blonde guys, Finn, looks in Maira's direction. She immediately blushes pink.

Rose and Tony walk off together, down the sidewalk. Maira and Finn are talking on the street corner. I can already tell, Maira likes him.

Liam offers me his hand, and I accept it. We start to walk down the street together.

"So, as Rose said, I'm Liam." He says.

"I'm Destiny. Cinderella's daughter."

"I'm Flynn Rider's son." He grins. "Don't worry, that doesn't make me a thief."

"I guessed so." I smile.

Liam is definitely hot. And I haven't used that word since….

Well, never mind. He's tall, muscular, got dark hair, almost as dark as mine, and these warm, honey brown eyes that could bore into any girl's soul.

"Hey, do you want to get some ice cream?"

"Sure." I say, smiling. At least it isn't coffee. With how much coffee Maira has me drink, I could be in hyper mode right now.

We walk off down the street to the nearest ice cream shop, which is fortunately open at this early hour.

After we get ice cream, we sit outside, and chat about our lives. I learn that he has two siblings, a brother and a sister, that his favorite color is blue, like mine, and where he lives. I learn a lot of other things about him, too. Like the fact that he is working on building an explosive arrow to test out on Snow White's Money Building. Not like a terribly damaging arrow, just one that will blow up some stuff.

"You are going to have to invite me over when that happens." I laugh.

"Trust me, you will be." He smiles.

"I'll bring popcorn." I say, at the same time as he does. We both just sit there and laugh.

When he looks at me, I feel a sudden tingle rush through my body. My senses tell me one thing:

Liam is the one for me.


End file.
